Protect Me, Love Me
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: AU: Since the death of her dad, step mom and brother, Chelsea has had it rough from bullying to loneliness but what happens when two strangers enter her life and change it? Sheamus/Drew McIntyre/OC Threesome. SLASH And HET *Vampire Fic*
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Hey guys, this story idea has been in my head for days :D And sorry for the lack of Updates on my other stories but my boss at work apparently only believes in "Two Days Off A Week." Now apparently. Boooooooooo But I promise I'm going to try to work on this story a lot ok? :D :D Enjoy Everyone :D Oh you flame, you're blocked and or your Review will be deleted. Enjoy! :D _

Chapter 1

_Chelsea Benoit was at her friend Joslin Neidhart's birthday party having a good time with her friends._

"_What do you think I'll get Chelsea?" Joslin asked happily._

"_I don't know." Chelsea said. "If it was my Birthday I'd ask for guy stuff."_

"_Ewwwww you're such a tom boy Chelsea." Joslin joked pushing Chelsea playfully._

"_Yeah but you love me for that." Chelsea laughed as the scene infront of her changed all of a sudden. "What's going on?" She asked as she saw her step mom Nancy laying on the ground dead. "Nancy!" She yelled shaking her awake. "Please wake up." She begged as she ran up stairs to Daniel's room and saw a pillow over his face. "Daniel!" she cried as she shook him awake but nothing happened. "Come on Daniel please!" She begged as she ran to her dad's room. "Dad!" She begged as she couldn't find him. "Dad!" She yelled as she ran to his workout room then saw him in there dead and she screamed._

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Chelsea screamed softly as she woke up from her dream. "I had that dream again…" She said softly as she caught her breath. "It seemed so real though." She said softly as she looked over at the clock. "Oh no!" She yelled as she quickly got dressed. "I'm going to be late!" She yelled as she put her hair up in a pony tail then ran outside and ran to school.

"Oh man, oh man!" She yelled as she saw somebody infront of her. "Make way!" She yelled as she crashed into the guy sending them both flying. "Oh god, oh god! I'm sorry." She said getting up and helping him up.

"Don't worry about it." The guy said in a Scottish accent as he got up. "I should have been paying more attention."

"It's my fault." Chelsea said. "I'm late for school and…"

"What school do you go to?" He asked.

"I go to the collage not far from here, it's walking distance."

"I go there as well." He said. "I'm Andrew, I'm a new student." Andrew said holding out his hand.

"I'm Chelsea." Chelsea said shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you Andrew."

"Please, call me Drew for short." He smiled at her.

"Ok." Chelsea smiled as they walked there together. "So is it your first day?"

"Yeah, I got lost until you came along." Drew said. "Moved here from Scotland."

"Why would you move to Canada where it's cold 24/7 365 days a year?" Chelsea asked.

"I needed a change." Drew said as he looked down. "Since last November, I decided I couldn't stay in Scotland anymore."

"Did I get personal? I'm sorry." Chelsea said covering her mouth and feeling bad.

"No no, you didn't know, don't feel bad." Drew said quickly as he hugged her.

"I didn't mean to though." Chelsea said as they kept walking with Drew hugging her.

"It's alright Chelsea." Drew said as they got to the collage.

"So what class do you have first?"

"Math." Drew said. "I hated math for 300 years." He said and he quickly covered his mouth.

"300 years?" Chelsea asked. "Taking math for many years does seem like 300." She giggled.

"Yeah." Drew said. _"Phew, she didn't find out." _He thought as they went to their first class together.

After their classes were done for the day Chelsea and Drew were outside the school laying under the big tree just watching everyone go by.

"Hey Chelsea?"

"Hmm?"

"Not to be rude but it seems like you hardly have any friends." Drew said.

"More like NO friends." Chelsea said looking up.

"Why is that?" Drew asked.

"Try having your own father kill your step mom and half brother." Chelsea said sadly

"That's terrible…" Drew said softly moving closer to her.

"Everyone is saying I'm a murderer." Chelsea said sadly still.

"You're too sweet and kind to be a murderer." Drew said then he smiled. "Tell ya what, I'll be your friend."

"You mean it?" Chelsea asked looking hopeful.

"I mean it." Drew smiled.

"Hey Benoit!" A voice said and Chelsea and Drew looked over and saw two guys walking towards her. "See you got a new friend, going to murder him too?" The big guy asked as he laughed.

"Reeves back off!" Chelsea yelled.

"You know these guys?" Drew whispered to her.

"Joe Hennig and Ryan Reeves, they bully me a lot." Chelsea whispered as Drew growled.

"Hey I'm talking to you guys!" Ryan yelled as he pushed both Chelsea and Drew down and Drew glared at them and got up and helped Chelsea up and covered her eyes.

"Oh I see he's protecting his girlfriend." Joe laughed as Drew's eyes turned red and Ryan and Joe were levitating. "What the?!"

"You two….will never bother Chelsea again….GOT IT?!" Drew yelled as he sent the two flying then uncovered Chelsea's eyes.

"Where did they go?" Chelsea asked as she looked around.

"Don't worry, they'll never bother you again." Drew smiled as he wrapped an arm around her and walked. Unbeknownst to Chelsea they were being watched by a red haired man.

_Me: Oh man they're being watched? Who is he and why is he watching Drew and Chelsea? We'll find out soon enough :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D I wanted to get it up earlier but...life got in the way again lol XD Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D I would like to think onlyxbabyxscars for adding this to their alerts :D You rock :D :D I would also like to think Batistasprincess and CelticChocolateLover for adding this to their alerts and favoriting this :D :D you guys rock :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 2

Later that evening Drew was walking Chelsea to her mom and Step dad's house.

"So why do you go over here everyday when you live on your own?" Drew asked.

"For dinner mostly, and for them to tell me what I do bad and say I'm the biggest disgrace ever." Chelsea said.

"They say that? Why?" Drew asked feeling sorry for her more and more.

"Step dad putting lies in my mom's head about me and since she's desperate not to be alone she believes them." Chelsea said shrugging her shoulders.

"What happens if you don't show up daily?" Drew asked.

"Then they come over and yell at me acting like they would beat the crap out of me but never do." Chelsea said as they got to her mom's house.

"Hey Chelsea, can I see your phone please?" Drew asked as Chelsea gave him her phone. "I'm giving you my number so that way if they give you hell, you call or text me and I'll help you out."

"Drew you don't have to..."

"You're my friend Chelsea and I protect my friends at all costs." Drew said giving her, her phone back. "Promise you'll let me know what happens."

"Promise." Chelsea said as her and Drew hugged.

"Alright. I'll see you later." Drew smiled as they broke apart then Chelsea went inside and Drew turned around and saw a figure staring at him and he smirked as they both transported somewhere and he went inside the place he transported to.

"I see how you spend your day, spying on your mate." Drew smirked.

"Not my fault you attract females." A guy with red hair and pale skin with an Irish accent said as he got close to Drew. "So who's the girl?" He asked.

"She's a friend Stephen, nothing more." Drew said.

"A friend you say?" Stephen asked as he appeared behind Drew and wrapped his arms around him.

"I just met her today don't worry." Drew said as Stephen got close to his neck. "My heart and soul belong to you and only you." He breathed as Stephen licked his neck and bit it. "Stephen." He moaned as Stephen kept sucking his blood.

"You seem thirsty yourself love." Stephen said as he stopped.

"I don't want to hurt you." Drew mumbled.

"Drew, I told you this over and over again, it only hurts the first time you bite. After that you don't feel anything." Stephen said as he went over and sat down in a chair and pulled Drew on his lap. "Drew, drink from me my love." He said softly as he hugged Drew and felt his neck getting licked. "Don't hold back." He moaned as Drew bit down and sucked his blood and Stephen hugged him tighter.

"I love you." Drew said as he stopped then kissed Stephen.

"I love you too." Stephen smiled as he kissed Drew back.

"Stephen?" Drew asked.

"Hmmmmm?"

"Can we go check on my friend please?" Drew asked.

"Anything to keep my mate happy." Stephen smiled nuzzling him then they transported out of there.

"I'm here!" Chelsea yelled putting her stuff down.

"What the hell took you so long?!" Chelsea's Step dad Bryan asked as he came in.

"You ask me that every day." Chelsea rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me that tone young lady!" He yelled.

"Don't fucking yell at me!" He yelled as he raised his hand but then stopped.

"Let's just eat and get this over with." Chelsea groaned as she sat down at the table.

"So Chelsea, heard two boys at the collage were sent flying today." Martina said as she came in with dinner.

"What are you talking about?" Chelsea asked.

"Everyone saw it, two boys were sent flying." Martina said.

"Everyone but me." Chelsea said.

"Probably because you caused it." Bryan said as they began eating.

"How the hell would I cause something like that?!" Chelsea asked.

"Drew did you?" Stephen asked as they were outside watching them and listening to them.

"I did, they were being mean to Chelsea, I had to defend her." Drew said

"Be careful though mate." Stephen said.

"So how did they get sent flying then?" Bryan asked eyeing Chelsea.

"I told you I don't know!" Chelsea yelled

"Liar!" Bryan yelled.

"I am not!" Chelsea yelled

"That's it!" Bryan yelled as he got up and grabbed Chelsea by the wrist. "You're never leaving this house" He yelled as he started to drag her away but she transported out of house and was still struggling until she looked up and saw Stephen.

"Explain later." He said as they transported away from the house and into the house Stephen and Drew were in earlier.

"Who are….?" Chelsea asked as Stephen gently put his hand on her forehead and put her to sleep then erased a bit of the memories that happened and replaced them with new ones.

_Me: Oh man that was close! What's going to happen next, what will happen to Chelsea's Parents or Chelsea herself? (Btw Chelsea's Step dad is an OC for this story only, not Daniel Bryan ok? So DON'T KILL ME! Lol) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Hey guys I'm FINALLY back with the next Chapter of this story! :D Sorry I took so long but I've had writers block and a tough time these past few months but hopefully this makes up for it :D :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D I would also like to think SerahFalcon, lil' wolverine and Hope'sLanding19 for following this story :D :D You guys rule! :D :D And I would like to think XxVampiricxDemonxX, lil' wolverine and Gracey Lily for adding this to their favorites :D You guys rule! :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 3

_**3 Months Later**_

Chelsea stood at her mom and step dads graves with an emotionless expression on her face. It's been 3 months since they died in that house fire. Chelsea knew she should have missed them but for some reason she couldn't. She felt cold, heartless. She didn't want to but she felt like they made her feel this way. They made her feel like nobody cared.

Chelsea finally decided that it was time to leave, she turned around and walked back towards her apartment. After their funeral, the rest of Chelsea's family took everything they could leaving Chelsea with nothing. When she got there she saw the evection notice on her door.

"Knew it..." Chelsea said softly as she took it down.

"Need some help?" A voice asked and Chelsea turned around and saw Drew.

"Drew..."

"How are ya Chels?" Drew asked.

"Are you really asking that? I have 30 days to move and I have nowhere to go." Chelsea said giving a smart smirk.

"I think I got the solution." Drew said. "Just move in with me."

"With you?" Chelsea asked.

"Well my mate and I." Drew said. "Don't worry once you get past his...personality he's actually a good guy."

"He sounds like an abusive boyfriend." Chelsea snickered

"He's not abusive. Just protective of me." Drew smiled.

"So he is your boyfriend?"

"Not afraid to admit that."

"And he's cool with me moving in with you guys?" Chelsea asked.

"He's the one who suggested it. He seems really concerned. Maybe because your one of my friends but either way I think he wants you to move in." Drew smiled

"Well...I'm in." Chelsea smiled.

"Great! I'll go tell him then I'll see you tomorrow." Drew smiled.

"See you then." Chelsea smiled as she walked inside and put her hand over her heart. That moment for the first time in months, Chelsea felt warm.

The next day Chelsea and Drew packed all of Chelsea's stuff up and started heading towards Drew's and now Chelsea's house. How they got her stuff there so fast…well let's just say Drew told Chelsea he knew a guy aka transport all her stuff there.

"So your mate doesn't mind at all?" Chelsea asked walking toward their place.

"Not at all." Drew smiled. "I told him about ya and he thinks you're pretty nice."

"He hasn't met me yet though." Chelsea smiled.

"He can tell how a person is just by me telling him about them." Drew smiled.

"How so?" Chelsea asked and Drew turned red.

"_Shit! How can I explain this to her without exposing we're vampires?!" _Drew thought as he panicked then thought of something. "Hard to explain, but he's always been like that."

"He seems special." Chelsea smiled.

"He means everything to me Chelsea." Drew smiled softly as he thought about the time he and Stephen met and fell in love.

_**Flashback**_

_Drew walked outside his mom's house after visiting her. He smiled to himself, he just told his mom about a stalker and she told him that it may be a creature other than human. He was confused at first but his mom told him that if it's true he will forever be happy._

"_What creature would want a guy like me?" Drew asked as he laughed._

"_Maybe someone like me?" Someone in an Irish accent said and Drew turned around and saw a redheaded man._

"_Who are you?" Drew asked confused._

"_Sorry, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Stephen." He said holding out his hand._

"_Ok then, not gonna lie, I'm a bit creeped out." Drew said sounding unsure of the man._

"_I understand Drew." Stephen said._

"_How the bloody hell do you know my name?!" Drew asked becoming scared of the man and backing up a bit._

"_Simple really, I've been watching you for a while now." Stephen said._

"_Ok I'm getting the cops." Drew said trying to run off but something was preventing him from running._

"_Mind if I explain everything before you do?" Stephen asked calmly._

"_What are you doing to me?!" Drew yelled. "What are you?!"_

"_I'm a vampire Andrew." Stephen said as Drew became really scared._

"_Please don't kill me, please don't kill me, please don't kill me." Drew pleaded as Stephen got close to him._

"_Why would I kill you? I want you." _

"_Want me? For what?" Drew asked shaking and Stephen put his hand on his shoulder._

"_I want you, to be my mate." Stephen said as Drew looked at him._

"_Your mate?" Drew asked scared. "How did you know I was bi?"_

"_Like I said, I've been watching you Andrew." Stephen said. "When I first saw you I fell in love with you automatically. I've did anything I can to protect you from anything possible, even people who tried killing you because of your sexuality."_

"_Wait…all those guys that tried killing me….those pools of blood….that was you?!" Drew asked in shock._

"_It was, I hate to see you hurt Andrew." Stephen said getting closer to him and holding his cheek. "I'll be damned if anyone lays a hand on you." He said and Drew blushed._

"_You won't hurt me right?" Drew asked softly._

"_I'd kill myself before I do." Stephen said softly._

"_Then please, make me yours." Drew said softly._

_**End Flashback**_

"Well here we are." Drew smiled as Chelsea looked up.

"This is your place?!" Chelsea asked in shock referring to how big the house was. "Your boyfriend must be loaded!"

"His money doesn't mean anything to me." Drew said as he walked towards the door and Chelsea stood there in awe still. "Come on, I'll show you inside." He smiled as Chelsea ran towards him and they walked inside and Chelsea was in even more awe.

"This place is beautiful." She smiled. "Love how it's old fashioned gothic."

"You're into Dark stuff too?" Drew asked.

"Hell yeah I am." Chelsea smiled.

"Yep, you'll get along with my mate pretty well." Drew smiled as he gave her a tour of the house then walked to her room. "And this is your room." He smiled opening the door and Chelsea smiled as she walked inside.

"I love it." She smiled. "Thank you Drew." She said hugging him tightly and he blushed a bit.

"Don't thank me, thank my mate." Drew smiled.

"Oh right, where is he?" Chelsea asked.

"He's out but he should be here soon." Drew smiled. "Make yourself at home, all your stuff is in here. Meanwhile I'm going to take a nap myself."

"Have fun." Chelsea smiled as they waved to each other then Drew walked off and Chelsea looked around. "I'm going to like it here."

_Me: So Chelsea moved in with Drew and Stephen :D :D Let the games begin! What will happen once Chelsea and Stephen meet? Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D I've got some inspiration for this story so I thought I'd focus on this for a bit :D :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and Born. To. Win12 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You Guys rock :D :D I would also like to think, Born. To. Win12 for favoriting and adding this to their alerts :D :D You rock as well :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 4

After a few hours sleep Drew was awoken to someone nibbling on his neck.

"That feels nice." Drew moaned still half asleep.

"Glad it does." Stephen said nibbling on it some more. "So is your friend moved in?"

"Yeah she's moved in." Drew moaned. "Want to meet her?"

"I do, but first I wanna do something with you." Stephen said as Drew turned on his back fully awake.

"I think I know what." Drew smiled as Stephen kissed him.

"Been an eternity since we were together." Stephen said getting on top of him.

"We made love last night." Drew said as Stephen kissed his neck.

"That's an eternity to me." Stephen said licking his neck then biting into it.

"Stephen." Drew moaned as he held on to his mate as he sucked his blood then stopped and gave him a passionate kiss.

Chelsea began looking around the house after making sure everything was there. After she did she began exploring until she stumbled along the library.

"Wow." Chelsea whispered in awe as she saw how big it was. "There must be so many books here." She smiled as she went to get one but when she reached for it, she had an image of the library appear in her head for a second, causing her to fall over. "What was that about?" She asked as she got up. "Was I in here before?" She asked holding her head. "Must mean I'm surprised or something that's all." She said grabbing a book and started reading it.

_"Vampire Culture?"_ She thought as she reading it. _"Drew's boyfriend must like vampires a lot to want to have a book about their culture."_ She thought as she read it some more.

After looking over that book for a while, Chelsea put it down and started walking around the house a little more.

_"This place is really old fashioned." _She thought as she walked around a bit more. _"Almost like that book." _She thought some more. "His Boyfriend must really vampire culture." She said as she looked around. "Almost makes you think he is one." She said as she walked into some place that looked like a study.

_"The Study is nice."_ She thought as she looked around and walked up to the desk and saw a picture of Drew and Stephen together. "They look cute together." She smiled as she had an image of Stephen appear in her mind and she held her head. _"What is going on?!" _She thought as she held her head some more. _"Why am I having these images in my head?!" _She thought panicking.

"Get yourself together Chelsea!" She yelled at herself. "You're just overwhelmed about living here." She said as she walked back to the bedroom. "I need sleep." She said walking back to her room.

"Ok, satisfied right now?" Drew panted as he cuddled close to Stephen after a few rounds of love making.

"With you, I'm always satisfied." Stephen smiled as he kissed his forehead.

"Hey Ste?"

"Hm?"

"I love you." Drew smiled at him.

"I love you too." Stephen smiled as he kissed him passionately for a few then broke the kiss. "Let's go see your friend." He said as he got up and got a robe on.

"Lazy dresser." Drew mumbled as he got a pair of pajama pants on.

"What can I say, I want you to have easier access when we're back here." Stephen winked at him as they walked around the house. "What room did you put her in?" He asked.

"One by the kitchen of course." Drew smiled as they walked there and knocked on Chelsea's door. "Hey Chelsea, are you in there?" He asked and there was no answer and Stephen opened the door. "Stephen!" He whispered.

"It's my house." He said walking in.

"Yeah but it's her room." He mumbled as he followed Stephen in and he saw her asleep. "Must be tired from exploring."

"I would have shown her around." Stephen said looking at her.

"Yeah but you were too busy fucking me." Drew mumbled as Stephen looked at Chelsea.

"She's beautiful." He said softly moving some strands out of her face.

"She is isn't she?" Drew asked softly.

"I'm surprised you didn't leave me for her." Stephen said softly.

"She's beautiful but don't forget, you're the one who has my heart." Drew said hugging Stephen tightly.

"And you have mine Andrew." Stephen smiled hugging Drew. "Come on, let's let her sleep." He said as he and Drew walked out.

_**Chelsea's Dream**_

_Chelsea stood in her Dad's workout room and saw him standing there._

"_Dad?" She asked walking up to him. "Dad? Are you ok?" She asked as she saw the room getting dark. "Dad? What's going on?" She asked getting scared and she saw a dark figure stand in front of him. "Dad who is that?" She asked as the figure held a sword. "Why does he have a sword?" She asked as the figure held it up and her eyes widened. "Dad run!" She yelled as Chris stood there. "DAD!" She yelled as the figure swung it._

_**End Dream**_

"NO!" Chelsea yelled sitting up and breathing heavily. "Ok….that was weird." She said catching her breath.

"Chelsea!" Drew yelled as he ran in her room. "Are you ok?!"

"Yeah." She said catching her breath. "Just a bad dream, don't worry, I have those often."

"You have bad Dreams often?" Drew asked sitting next to her. "That's not normal."

"Yeah, but what do you expect?" She asked as Drew hugged her.

"Just thought you needed a hug." He said hugging her.

"Thanks." Chelsea smiled. "Hey is your boyfriend here now?"

"Yeah, let's go meet him." Drew smiled as the two got up and walked out.

_Me: I don't think Chelsea had THAT Dream before! That and all those random memories in her head? Something is going on here! Are her dreams connected with her random memories of Stephen? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Me: FINALLY! A New Chapter :D :D Sorry I keep taking so long in Updating this story but I keep getting Writers block and I haven't felt like writing for a while but hopefully I'll be back in the whole mojo of writing now :D :D Anyway I would like to thank DanDJohnMLover and BornToWin12 for reviewing the last Chapter :D You guys rock! :D I would also like to thank Tami Mikaelson for adding this to their favorites :D You rock :D I would also like to think smileyheather24 for adding this to their alerts :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story! :D :D_

Chapter 5

"So your boyfriend spends a lot of time in the Study?" Chelsea asked as they walked there.

"Yeah." Drew said. "That and the bedroom with me." He said chuckling.

"He's one of those needy 24/7 boyfriends?" Chelsea asked giggling.

"Yep. That horny bastard." He mumbled as they walked in the Study. "Hey Ste this is...Oh dude seriously?!"

"What?" Stephen asked with a cigar in his mouth.

"You know I hate it when you smoke!" Drew yelled.

"It's not going to kill me Andrew." Stephen said taking a puff.

"Actually man, they will." Chelsea said and Stephen looked at her for a second.

_"Shit, I forgot we had a human living with us now_." He thought as he took another puff and got up. "There are worst things that can kill me." He said walking over to Chelsea. "You must be Drew's new friend." He said.

"You must be his boyfriend." Chelsea smiled as Stephen gave a look to Drew. "Don't worry I'm not like that!" She said quickly.

"Thank god." Stephen said.

"Don't worry, Canada is actually open to same sex marriages and I grew up with the impression that if you love someone, be with them." Chelsea smiled.

"Marriage?!" Drew and Stephen asked shocked.

"We're not married yet calm down." Drew said with a nervous smile.

"I know, I was just trying to make a point." Chelsea smiled.

_"Phew!"_ Stephen thought. "I'm Stephen."

"I'm Chelsea, nice to meet you." Chelsea smiled as she shook Stephen's hand but when she did another image of him popped in my head and she pulled back and held her head.

"Chelsea are you ok?!" Stephen asked as Chelsea held her head.

"Y…yeah…" Chelsea said as she looked at him. "Don't worry, it's normal for me." She smiled.

"Hey Ste, can I talk to you for a minute?" Drew asked as he dragged Stephen out of the room. "That mind spell you used on Chelsea 3 months ago, is it permanent?" He asked.

"It's supposed to be." Stephen said as his eyes widened. "Do you think her mind is trying to fight the spell?!" He asked.

"By the looks of things it looks like it." Drew said. "What are we going to do? We fix the spell while she's awake our secret is out and she'll freak out and or tell everybody."

"Or kill us." Stephen said.

"Not helping!" Drew snapped.

"Are you guys ok?" Chelsea asked from the other room.

"Yeah, don't worry." Stephen said.

"Ok, Mind if I fix Dinner?" Chelsea asked.

"Nothing too Spicy ok? Drew and I aren't a fan of Spicy food at all."

"Goes right through us." Drew said.

"Alright I'll figure out something." Chelsea smiled as she went into the kitchen.

"That was close." Stephen and Drew sighed.

"What are we going to do?" Drew asked.

"Distract her and I'll strengthen the spell." Stephen said.

"How?!" Drew asked.

"Help her cool and please don't burn down anything this time." Stephen begged.

"At least I didn't burn an entire country." Drew Mumbled as he walked to the kitchen and saw Chelsea putting stuff in a pan.

"Hey Drew." Chelsea smiled. "I hope you guys don't mind Shepherd's Pie."

"We actually love that." Drew said walking up to her. "Mind if I help."

"Not at all." Chelsea smiled as Drew got some Apples and started peeling them.

"What made you want to fix Shepherd's Pie?" Drew asked as Stephen watched them from a corner.

"Well with you being Scottish and him being Irish I just assumed you guys would like it, hope you don't think that's jerkish." Chelsea said.

"Why would we think that?" Drew asked.

"Because I feel like that's racial profiling." Chelsea said as she put the finishing touches on it.

"I call it a lucky guess and I think Stephen thinks the same way." Drew smiled as Stephen started chanting something.

"You guys think the same don't ya?" Chelsea asked as she finished it and Stephen finished the spell and chanted it and Chelsea stood still and started to fall over then Drew caught her.

"Are you ok?" Drew asked

"Yeah, I felt like I got shot in the head." Chelsea said getting up, putting the pan down and holding the back of her head.

"Shot in the head?" Drew asked. _"The Spell worked hopefully!" _He thought happily.

"Yeah." Chelsea said as she put the Shepherd's Pie in the oven. "It hurt bad but now it doesn't hurt at all."

"Just glad you're ok." Drew said.

"Wish I knew why these weird things were happening to me." Chelsea said as she helped Drew with the apples.

"Weird things?" Drew asked.

"Let's just say, I think I met Stephen somewhere before." Chelsea said. "Because when I look at him or touch him, an image of him appears in my mind." She said as she smiled. "My mind must be fucked up big time."

"After what you went though, maybe being here will help." Drew smiled then he thought. _"With Stephen and I being Vampires, her flashbacks about Stephen, her weird dreams, the weird shit that goes on here, I just lied to her!" _He thought.

"I hope so." Chelsea said as they put the apples in a bowl and Drew started mashing them. "I just want to be surrounded by people who like me and don't want me dead." She smiled.

"Well you'll have that with Stephen and I." Drew smiled hugging Chelsea.

"Thanks Drew." Chelsea smiled as she hugged Drew back.

_Me: Hopefully Chelsea's flashbacks stop for a while at least :D But I will say this, Living with Stephen and Drew will NOT Be normal! Anyway Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D And before you ask yes I have to add a cameo by a certain someone ;) Anyway I would like to thank DanDJohnMLover and BornToWin12 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D I would also like to thank princessofdarkness2016 for following the story :D :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 6

A few days after moving in Chelsea was in the library catching up on homework listening to music when she heard the doorbell rang.

"_Ok how can I hear the doorbell through these?! I have my music on full blast." _Chelsea thought as she took off her headphones and went to the door and saw a man with black hair and a beard standing there. "Yes?"

"Two questions, Who the hell are you and where is Drew?" The guy asked in a British accent.

"I'm Chelsea Benoit who the hell are you?" Chelsea asked annoyed at the man.

"I'm Stewart Bennett why the hell are you here?" Stu asked annoyed at Chelsea.

"I'm a friend of Drew's from collage and he offered to give me a place to stay." Chelsea said getting mad at Stu.

"Stu there you are, I see you met Chelsea." Drew smiled walking up to them.

"I did." Stu said. "She smells like a human."

"Stu!" Drew yelled. "We're all humans here." He said making some weird motions.

"Right…sorry…I met is that she stinks." Stu said.

"Well you don't smell any better!" Chelsea snapped.

"What's going on here!?" Stephen yelled walking in the room then glaring at Stu.

"Farrelly." Stu growled.

"Bennett." Stephen glared at Stu.

"I'm just here to get Drew for our trip." Stu said glaring at Stephen.

"Right." Stephen said glaring at him some more. "You two have fun and remember, he's mine." He growled.

"Whatever." Stu said as he walked outside.

"Can't you two be nice to each other?" Drew begged Stephen.

"Why? He's never nice to me!"

"He's my friend, can't you accept that?!" Drew asked.

"Accept the fact that he's trying to steal you from me?! Never!" Stephen yelled.

"He's not trying to steal me from you! Every time he comes over we have this argument!" Drew snapped.

"Well sorry for being in love with you Andrew!" Stephen snapped.

"If you truly loved me then you wouldn't yell every time Stu is over!" Drew snapped as he left and slammed the door behind him.

"Son of a bitch!" Stephen yelled as Chelsea stood there not knowing what to do. "Chelsea, I'm so sorry you've seen that." He said walking to the Study with her following.

"Who is he?" Chelsea asked as they walked in the study.

"Stu Bennett, Drew's "Friend" and my worst enemy." Stephen said grabbing a cigarette and lighting it up.

"Dude those will kill you." Chelsea said.

"I'll be alright, I only smoke these when I'm pissed, want one?" He asked.

"No thank you." Chelsea said. "Don't wanna start. So why do you hate Stu so much?"

"Long Story." Stephen said taking a drag on the cigarette then blowing it out.

"I got time." Chelsea said then he froze.

"_What should I tell her?! I can't tell her that Stu and I almost killed each other in the great Vampire War." _Stephen thought as he finally came up with something. "Simple really, most Irish and British hate each other."

"That why? Well I understand country pride completely but still Drew loves you, he tells me that when we're in class all the time." Chelsea said. "You're the only one for him."

"Didn't seem that way a few minutes ago." Stephen mumbled as he took another drag on the cigarette.

"Look he's going to have friends you hate and you're going to have friends he hates. You just gotta trust him ok?" Chelsea asked. "He loves you, I can vouch for him."

"Fine." Stephen said looking at Chelsea. _"You know for a human she does look pretty cute. Maybe she can be a second mate, for when Drew pisses me off by running off with Stu." _He thought.

"Hey, are you checking me out?!" Chelsea asked.

"No." Stephen said quickly.

"You were!" Chelsea yelled.

"I was just admiring your beauty." Stephen said quickly.

"Uh huh, sure you were." Chelsea said rolling her eyes.

"I was, like you said, I belong to Drew." Stephen said.

"Well he did say you were a womanizer but completely loyal to him." Chelsea said.

"Even though his Friendship with Stu is annoying I'm loyal to him as well." Stephen said

"You guys are perfect together." Chelsea smiled as she walked out of the room and Stephen looked at her some more.

"You'd be perfect with us." Stephen mumbled as he put out his cigarette.

Later that evening Chelsea was getting ready to get dinner when she saw Drew walk in the door.

"Hey how was your trip?" Chelsea asked.

"Not fun, didn't catch any big ones." Drew grumbled.

"Big what?"

"Fish."

"Ah." Chelsea said. "Other than that you must have had a little fun right?"

"Not really."

"That fight with Ste still in your head?" Chelsea asked as Drew nodded his head.

"I don't understand why he hates Stu so much, I just don't." Drew said.

"It's a British/Irish thing." Chelsea said. "Come on, get dinner with me and we'll talk."

"Alright." Drew said as they left.

"Stephen is just really worried about losing you." Chelsea said. "Especially to Stu."

"Stu is really straight, we're just friends." Drew said defending himself.

"Try convincing Stephen." Chelsea said as they went to a takeout restaurant.

"Hard to since he hates Stu." Drew said.

"But loves you more than he hates Stu." Chelsea said.

"If he does then why does he yell at me about Stu?" Drew asked putting his head down.

"His own insecurities." Chelsea said. "Just talk to him tonight ok?"

"Alright." Drew said as Chelsea got their food and they left.

_Me: Man I hope Drew and Ste talk about this and soon. :( And Why do I have a feeling that Stu isn't "Straight"? Anyway Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
